Baby Got Back
by harper wren
Summary: Im no good at summaries, so just read the songfic, okay?


I don't own any inuyasha characters or this song.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a break and practice the song and dance I taught you?" suggested Kagome one day as the gang along with Koga and Ayame was walking down the road. "Sure ,we guess so." Kagome took her radio out of her backpack and set on the ground. She put one of her CD's in the radio and put it on number 15. The music started to play. "Oops. Wrong one." She put it on number and paused it. "Ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay." She pressed play and the song started to play. Ayame and Kagome started talking along with it.

Intro  
Oh, my, god. Kagome, look at her butt.  
It is so big. scoff She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? scoff  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big. scoff  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!

Miroku  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull up tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupy  
I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She's wet, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazinesSayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!)(Sango, Kagome, and Ayame start shaking their butts) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got back!

(LA face with Oakland booty)  
Baby got back!

Miroku  
I like 'em round, and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
Now here's my scandal  
I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
'Cause silicone parts are made for toys  
I want 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mix-a-Lot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna freak Til the break of dawn  
Baby got it goin' on  
A lot of simps won't like this song  
'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it  
And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on  
So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah  
If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!  
Then turn around! Stick it out!  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back!

Baby got back!  
Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Yasha ain't got nothin'  
to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

Miroku  
So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her HondaMy anaconda don't want none  
Unless you've got buns, hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups,  
But please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role  
And tell you that the butt ain't go  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that!  
'Cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines:  
You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
Give me a sista, I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
'Cause his girls are on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
So ladies, if the butt is round,  
And you want a triple X throw down,  
Dial 1-900-MIROKU  
And kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back!

(Little in the middle but she got much back) 4x (Miroku touches sango's butt) SMACK!

The song stopped, and everyone stopped singing and dancing. "That was sooooo much fun!"

said Sango. Kagome put her radio back into her backpack. "We should get a move on." "She's right." said InuYasha. Then everyone started walking down the road again, waiting until they got to do what they just did some other time.


End file.
